Pour toujours
by Romania
Summary: Light en a assez que L le soupçonne d'être Kira, mais que peut il y faire? Et s'il le confrontait ça donnerais quoi? Lxlight
1. Partie 1

**Titre:** Pour toujours ( Oula l'inspiration )

**Auteur**: Moi-même j'ai nommer Romania

**Couple:** Suspence...L x Raïto

**Disclamer:** Ils ne sont pas encore a moi mais ça viendra...j'espère...;)

**Note:** C'est ma première fic de Death Note donc soyez indulgent. Ça se situe dans l'épisode 20 je pense( pas de mêmoire désolée). Oh et s'il reste des fautes je m'en excuse aussi...

**Note2:** Les persos sont assez OCC de mon point de vu.

**Note3:** Enjoy!!

_**

* * *

**__**Pour toujours, partie 1**_

- Ryuuzaki, commençais-je d'une voix incertaine en faisant pivoter sa chaise pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Penses-tu qu'un fois le Kira actuel capturé, je vais retrouver les pouvoirs de Kira?

Il fallait que je le sache. C'était devenu trop insupportable de le voir me soupçonner.

- Le penses-tu vraiment?

J'insistais parce qu'il ne me répondait pas. Puis, plongeant son regard dans le mien il répondit d'une voix calme me livrant sa sentence :

- Tout à fait. Je le pense.

Quelque chose se brisa en moi alors que je fermais les yeux. Peut-être parce que je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison et qu'à cause de ça il ne partagerait jamais mes sentiments.

Alors, pour dissimuler ma peine, je l'ai frappé. Ce que je n'avais pas pu prévoir c'était qu'il me renverrait mon coup en même temps que je toucherais son visage de mon poing. Ça me sonna un instant et j'allais répliqué lorsque qu'on s'interposa entre nous deux. Mon regard accrocha celui de L puis mon père changea de sujet et je redevins aussi inexpressif qu'avant.

_…_

Les heures passèrent rapidement alors que je ruminais toujours les mêmes questions :

« Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me croire? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas a renoncer à lui? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais amoureux de lui? »

Poussant un soupir imperceptible tout en suivant L qui nous ramenait à « notre appartement », je tentais en vain de trouver quelque chose à haïr en lui. Voilà deux semaines que nous étions lier l'un à l'autre par des menottes. Une chaîne d'environ un mètre nous liait a présent lui et moi. De quoi devenir fou. Surtout que nous devions dormir ensemble, dans la même pièce, bien qu'il ne dormait pas dans le lit. L préférait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, qu'il rapprochait du lit, et rester toute la nuit (du moins pour ce que j'en savais) assit à m'observer ce qui ne m'aidait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il faut dire que j'avait commencé a faire de drôles de rêves à propos de lui, moi et un lit bien moelleux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Justement ce lit, le « nôtre» que j'étais le seul a utilisé, j'y étais couché alors que L était assit dans son fauteuil. J'essayais de trouver le sommeil mais comment aurais-je pu dormir alors que des questions, une en particulier, me trottaient dans la tête?

- Dit Ryuuzaki?

Jamais je ne l'appelais L sauf en penser, va savoir pourquoi.

- Hum?

- Tu vas continuer à croire que je suis Kira jusqu'à la toute fin n'est-ce pas?

- Hum!

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne peux me faire confiance et me croire lorsque je t'affirme ne pas être ce tueur?

Voilà, j'avais posé LA question même si la réponse me terrifiait. Je devais savoir!

J'ai levé les yeux vers L qui mordillait son pouce, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Tient il n'osait pas me regarder maintenant? Le silence s'éternisa si bien que je voulu reposer ma question au moment où il murmurait :

- Parce que c'est plus facile ainsi…

Je l'ai dévisagé sans comprendre.

- Plus facile?

- C'est plus facile si tu es Kira…comme ça c'est…sans espoir…

- Sans espoir? Qu'est-ce qui est sans espoir?

Serais-ce de la gêne que je percevais dans sa voix? Lui, L, gêner?

Il soupira.

- Tu es plus rapide que ça habituellement Raïto-kun…

Il s'interrompit semblant réfléchir avant d'ajouter à voix si basse que je n'étais pas sur d'avoir bien entendu :

- Ou as-tu déjà comprit mais refuses-tu de voir a vérité en face?

Pouvait-il vraiment laisser sous-entendre ce que je pensais? L'espoir s'alluma alors en moi tandis que je décidais de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

- Je ne…

Le reste de ma phrase fut avalée dans un baiser. J'écarquillai les yeux, incapable de pensées cohérentes. J'ai mit beaucoup de temps à comprendre…

L…

L m'embrassait…

Une minute s'écoula puis L mit fin au baiser. Il baissa les yeux murmurant toujours :

- C'est bien ce que je croyais tu ne…

Je l'ai coupé en l'embrassant a mon tour. En pour effacer l'expression de surprise et d'incompréhension qui se lurent sur son visage j'ai précisé :

- Maintenant nous sommes a égalité! J'ai repris le baiser que tu m'as volé.

J'ai souris avant de l'inviter a venir le reprendre et c'est ce qu'il fit…

D'ailleurs il ne prit pas que ça cette nuit là…

…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis une masse de cheveux noirs endormi sur mon torse. Cette image de L endormit me fit sourire. Il avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil! Passant ma main dans ses cheveux j'ai doucement réveillé le propriétaire de cette tignasse indomptable.

- Bonjour Ryuu…

- Je ne suis pas Ryuu, commença L avant de se pencher à mon oreille pour me murmurer quelque chose.

J'ai ouvert grand les yeux, bien réveillé, si je ne l'étais déjà, attendant une explication.

- C'est mon vrai nom.

Il souriait.

- Alors, avançais-je, si tu me le dit c'est que le pourcentage de chance que je sois Kira…

-…est de 0, oui!

Je lui fis un tendre sourire, heureux comme jamais. Et puis je n'étais pas sans ignorer que le fait qu'il me révèle son nom était un gage d'amour et de confiance. Le plus beau gage dans ce cas là…

- Je t'ai…commençais-je mais il me coupa en mettant une main sur ma bouche,

- Je sais tu l'a assez manifesté hier soir.

Je crois être devenu aussi rouge que les pommes de Ryuukû alors qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur les lèvres de mon L. Sur ce il s'est rhabillé avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche de jean et d'en ressortir la clé des menottes. Trente seconde plus tard nous n'étions plus lié par le fer mais par le cœur désormais.

- Alors elle était là tout le temps, dit-je en faisant référence à la clé, à porter de main…

- Quelle meilleur cachette? Et puis je te vois mal fouiller dans mes poches de pantalon…malgré que…

Je rougis de nouveau pendant qu'il poursuivait :

- Enfin trêve de plaisanteries. Habille-toi! On a une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à ton père. Ça lui fera plaisir de savoir que je ne te soupçonne plus.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la porte et allait l'ouvrir lorsque, rougissant, je me souvint d'un important détail.

- Dit, à propos des caméras…?

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes?

Cette fois j'ai blêmis mais L ajouta :

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'avais prévus le coup! Il n'y en a pas dans la chambre!

Je n'eu le temps que de crier un « Quoi?» avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

-L…

_Voili voulou la fin de cette première partie_

_Vous avez aimer un peu, beaucoup, passionnément?_

_Exprimz-vous avec les Reviews!!!_

_A bientôt,_

_Romania_


	2. Partie 2

**Titre:** Pour toujours

**Auteur:** Romania ( oui oui)

**Couple:** L x Raïto ( ou Light si vous voulez!)

**Disclamer:** Non, malheureusement je ne l'ai ai pas encore...pour noël peut-être?:P

**Note:** C'est ma première fic de Death Note donc soyez indulgent. Ça se situt après l'episode 20 je pense. Oh et s'il reste des fautes je m'en excuse aussi ( personne n'est parfait)

**Note 2:** Les persos sont assez OCC selon moi.

**Note 3:** Bonne lecture!!

Akira, Foxyprev et Miss-Hayden: J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de vos espérances

Kazuza: Merci pour ta review. Ce genre de commentaire aide toujours à s'améliorer. Pour ce qui est des persos OCC je n'y ai pas remédié dans cette dernière partie pour la simple raison que la fin de mon hisoire était déjà tappée même si je n'avais pas fait les dernières vérifications. J'espère toutefois que tu vas quand même lire la suite et me laisser tes impressions sur cette fin. :P

* * *

_**Pour toujours, partie 2**_

Il faut dire que nous n'avons jamais reparler de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit là, ni de nos sentiments respectif car nous n'avions pas eu vraiment de temps à nous. Toute l'équipe s'était plutôt concentrée sur l'enquête. Nous devions attraper le Kira actuel. Ce ne fut pas vraiment facile mais avec l'aide de Misa nous avons enfin mit la main sur lui.

Allions-nous pouvoir être enfin libéré de cette enquête qui n'en finissait plus? Ça aurait été trop beau! Mais ce n'est jamais arriver. En réalité, le soit où nous avons attraper Kira fut celui où tout à dégénérer.

Le criminel avait laissé traîner un cahier noir portant la mention Death Note. Lorsque mon père s'en saisit il se mit à avoir un comportement étrange. Regardant dans le vide il disait voir un monstre. Tout ceux qui mirent la main sur ce cahier dirent la même chose, mais, pourtant, ni moi ni L ne voyait ce supposer monstre. C'est alors que L demanda à quelqu'un de lui apporter le cahier. Il s'en saisit puis regarda en direction de mon père avant de dire d'une drôle de voix :

- Alors ils existent vraiment, les shinigamis…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

La réponse s'imposa à moi lorsque L me tendit le cahier. Une fois que je l'ai eu toucher tout mes souvenirs le concernant me sont revenu, comme des flash d'une autre vie.

Ainsi mon plan avait marché à un détail près. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux et surtout pas de L.

Il avait raison…depuis le tout début

Cette pensée s'imposa à moi en mme temps que les détails de mon plan futur me revenait. J'étais Kira! Non je suis Kira.

Mes yeux se sont fermer un instant alors que je réfléchissais sur la stratégie à suivre. Une partie de moi, de mon ancien moi, aurait voulu que je suive le plan à la lettre, comme prévu. Par contre, celui que j'étais devenu, peut-être le vrai Yagami Raïto, ne pouvait supporter les conséquences de ce plan. Après une longue période de réflexion j'ai décidé de poursuivre mon plan d'origine…

…à un détail près!

J'ai donc tuer le Kira actuel pour que la propriété de la Death Note me revienne et ainsi pouvoir conserver mes souvenirs, même si j'aurais encore préféré ne jamais me rappeler de quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant il ne me restait que deux choses à accomplir…ai-je dis deux? Non il m'en restait trois…

…

**3 mois plus tard**

**P.O.V L**

Depuis la mort de celui que l'on considérait comme le troisième Kira, j'avais été sur que les meurtres recommencerait. Pourtant rien ne s'était produit si ce n'était que Misa avait de nouveau frôler la mort attaquer par des voyous, mais elle s'en était tirée indemne, les trois hommes ayant été foudroyés par une crise cardiaque. J'ai bien sur pensé à Kira, mais j'ai rapidement écarté cette théorie la trouvant trop absurde. Pourquoi Kira sauverais Misa?

Ainsi ma théorie selon laquelle le pouvoir de Kira se transmettait était fausse puisque personne ne l'avait apparemment eut. À moins que la personne qui possédait le pouvoir ne s'en servait pas. Encore là, ça semblait peut probable. Peut-être dans les 3 pourcents.

Le lendemain de l'attaque de Misa nous avons trouver un tas de poussière dans un de nos locaux. Le shinigami connu sous le nom de Remu avait disparut. Raïto avait semblé soulager à cette découverte, mais, dans les jours qui suivirent, il était redevenu anxieux. Pourquoi? Mystère. Chose certaine ça devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il projetait de faire la semaine suivante.

En pleine nuit un signal d'alarme avait retentit signe que quelqu'un était entré par infraction dans l'immeuble où se trouvait notre QG. Malgré tous nos efforts nous ne l'avons pas attrapé. Le lendemain nous avons passé le QG au peigne fin! Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose :

Le Death Note!

Oh, et Raïto avait aussi mystérieusement disparut.

Je l'ai fait rechercher dans tout le pays, mais aucune traces de lui. Il devait s'être exilé pour un endroit quelconque ce qui le rendrait beaucoup plus difficile à localiser.

Voilà un mois qu'il a disparut. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun indice jusqu'à tout récemment. Hier, pour tout dire, je suis retourné à « notre appartement» par nostalgie et aussi parce qu'il me manquait vraiment. Là, sur le lit, j'ai trouvé une enveloppe marquée de la lettre L. Elle contenait une lettre de Raïto à mon intention :

« _L, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu as enfin compris que je ne pouvais t'avoir quitter sans explications. Le fait est que je ne pouvais pas rester à tes côtés parce que tu avais raison depuis le début : Je suis Kira, ou plutôt je l'étais…_

S'en suivait l'explication sur ses motifs, sa perte de mémoire, son plan, tout!

…_je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te faire tuer, à être responsable de ta mort. C'était la faille, la seule, de mon plan : L'amour que j'ai pour toi. Voilà pourquoi je vais détruire la Death Note de Remu et rendre la sienne à Ryuukû. Comme ça j'oublierai tout à propos de la Death Note me souvenant seulement que je ne dois pas revenir au Japon. L, sache que je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni de me comprendre, simplement de m'oublier. N'ayant plus la Death Note je redeviendrai celui que tu as, j'espère, un jour aimé._

_En espérant que tu sois heureux,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Raïto»_

J'ai fermé les yeux, voulant tenter d'analyser tout ça. Un flot d'émotions m'envahi. Celles-ci n'avaient aucune cohérence entre elles : Amour, haine, tristesse, joie, colère…

Je me suis alors souvenu que l'amour ce n'était pas rationnel.

Moi oublier Raïto? Impossible!

Même s'il était Kira.

Je devais le retrouver…

**Fin P.O.V**

…

Voilà deux mois que j'étais arrivé à New-York, mais je n'avais pas encore renoncé à la Death Note. Je sais, c'était stupide de la gardée, mais avoir Ryuukû à mes côtés me faisait le plus grand bien.

**- Hoy, Raïto! Donne moi une pomme!**

J'ai souris puis lui en ai lancer une de bonne grâce, assit dans mon fauteuil à la manière de L. C'était une bien piètre compensation que cette pomme pour l'ennui que je lui faisais vivre tout les jours. Lui qui trouvait son monde ennuyant.

Ici, je n'étais plus Yagami Raïto. J'étais Hideki Ryuuzaki. Okay, j'aurais dut adopter un autre pseudonyme, mais je n'avait pu résister. J'imagine que j'avais toujours l'espoir de voir L venir me chercher. Un espoir vain, bien entendu.

J'ai poussé un soupir. Penser à L me rendait toujours nostalgique et déprimé par-dessus le marché.

**- Tu es ennuyant, Raïto. Où est passer le nouveau dieu qui tuait sans sourciller? Être si sentimental ça ne te ressemble pas!**

Je n'ai pas répondu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ryuukû tentait de me provoquer. Il devait être particulièrement ennuyé.

Le silence revint, briser par ma sonnerie de portable. Peut-être était-ce un de mes nouveaux amis de la Fac? J'ai décroché.

- Allo

_- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper comme ça Kira?_ fit une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

- L…

-_ Tu es a moi maintenant…_

La voix semblait se rapprocher. Sentant quelque chose qui semblait être un canon de fusil dans mon dos je me suis retourné lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec L qui pointait sa main en forme de fusil sur moi.

- Bang!

J'ai sursauté échappant mon portable par terre alors qu'il fermait le sien et le glissait dans une de ses poches.

- L, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je la gorge sèche.

- Je suis venu récupérer mon criminel!

J'ai fermé les yeux, tendant mes poignets avec fatalité lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans même y penser j'ai automatiquement répondu à son baiser, trop content de le sentir près de moi. Entre deux baisers je l'entendis dire :

- Tu ne t'échapperas plus Kira, tu es à moi.

Ainsi il m'avait pardonné. Aux anges j'ai murmuré :

- Pour toujours…

_Voili voulou la fin de cette fic_

_À bientôt _

_Romania_


End file.
